muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miss Piggy walk-arounds
Rollerskating Piggy Wasn't a full-bodied Muppet version of Piggy used in a long shot in the Central park rollerskating scene from The Muppets Take Manhattan? Does anyone have a screen cap? Would that even go here? --Peter Pantalones 16:39, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :I have screengrabs (and a full-bodied one was also used in The Great Muppet Caper), but I don't think they go here, as this is explicitly for stage or parade or other "walk-arounds" as opposed to a full-bodied stunt pig in a movie (might be worth adding to Miss Piggy Through the Years though). --Andrew, Aleal 16:42, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe a "stunt Piggy" page could be created to include the roller skating costume, the motorcycle riding costume from The Great Muppet Caper, and any other's that I'm forgetting. --Nate Radionate 17:15, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :::Your wish has been granted (though the screengrabs aren't the best, due to the way the scenes were shot, with the doubles mostly obscured and the regular Piggy used for close-ups): Stunt Muppets. --Andrew, Aleal 00:19, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Red Dress Piggy Date That Piggy was at the Disney-MGM Studios when I visited in the summer of 2004, but I'm not sure when she debuted. -- Pantalones 15:23, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Floaty McFloaterson There's nothing on the Heather Henson page about Floaty McFloaterson. Was he on The Muppet Show? -- Scott Scarecroe 03:28, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, he's not a Muppet character. We made him up when we saw the puppet show in New York a couple months ago. He's the star of "Floaty McFloaterson and His Floaty Floaty World of Floatiness". -- Danny Toughpigs 03:57, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Naming I posted on about how to name these articles... I called this one "Swine and Roses", although they may have used the same puppet for the first show, Here Come the Muppets. But the picture that I have is for Swine and Roses, so I gave it that name. If we figure out that it was the same puppet, then we could change this article to "Miss Piggy (Here Come the Muppets)" or "Miss Piggy (Disney World stage shows)" or some other clunky title. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:55, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :First of all, can they qualify as puppets? I don't think the mouths moved. Secondly, I think we can bunch them in with the Muppet Show Live versions under Miss Piggy (Walk-around) or something like that.--Pantalones 22:21, 18 March 2006 (UTC)--68.175.96.25 22:12, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, fine. Andrew suggested a "Through The Years" type table, and I could live with that. I changed the article title. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:23, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::P.S. Anyway, they are too puppets. If "Floaty McFloaterson" is a puppet, then these are puppets. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:26, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Who's Floaty McFloaterson? -- Scott Scarecroe 22:44, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::::See: Heather Henson. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:41, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Just for the record, the mouths on the walk arounds used in all the stage shows for Disney and the Muppet Show Live shows and the Sesame Street Live shows did have moving mouths. I don't know if the Kermit and Piggy who would show up to sign autographs (as well as the walk arounds used for the parades) have moving mouths or not. Nate--Radionate 02:05, 19 March 2006 (UTC)